Juliet
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: Seaview Middleschool is doing the everpopular play, Romeo and Juliet. Will new Romance bloom? please RR! : JILEY! Song: Juliet by LMNT. NOTE: in my story, Jake is also a singer. and only the teenie awards happened from people who use people.


"Quiet everybody! Now I know you're all excited about the cast of the school play. When you're all quiet and seated, I'll post it." Mr. Correlli said to his homeroom class. He posted the list, and immediately everyone went to check their parts. Everyone except Jake. There were 2 reasons for this. 1 was that he already knew that he got the part of Romeo. Why wouldn't he? He was a professional actor. And the other was that he was too distracted by a gorgeous brunette that was right now doing a happy dance. "I got the part." Was what she was chanting. He had paged her twice, but all she did was roll her eyes. When he heard her chant, he was wrenched from his thoughts. She auditioned for the part of Juliet. And if she got the part…

He went to the list to check and see if he really was, YES! He got the part of Romeo. He gets to kiss his dream girl.

Miley couldn't have been more excited if she wanted to be. See, she secretly likes Jake Ryan. Not Jake Ryan the Actor/Singer, but the sweet, caring guy underneath that extremely large ego. And she gets to kiss him in the play! But, Jake didn't know that she liked him. In fact, no one does except her 2 bestfriends, Lily and Oliver. She wasn't afraid of rejection. She was afraid that he would think she's like all the other girls, just fallin all over him. I guess that is kind of rejection.

That night, she was IMing Lily, when her Hannah phone rang.

**SmileyMiley: Hang on Lil, my _important _phone is ringing. **

Miley answered, and wasn't shocked by the voice that was on the other end.

"Hey Hannah, it's Jake."

"Hey Jake. What's up?"

"I got the part!"

"Well duh. You're a professional actor."

"I know, but Miley got the part of Juliet! **IGETTOKISSMILEY!**"

"Uh, Jake. I'm now deaf in my left ear."

"Sorry, I'm just excited."

"I would've never guessed. You should let her know this."

"Actually, I'm working on that as we speak."

"What're you doing." Now Miley was really curious."

"I'm not going to give it away. You'll just have to wait like everyone else."

"Everyone else?"

"OOPS, I've said too much."

"Good bye Jake."

"Bye Hannah."

**_2 months later:_**

Miley was getting frustrated. She couldn't stop thinking of Jake. Lily had slept over at her house, and they were watching tv. Her dad came downstairs to make pancakes.

_**On the tv:**_

"And we're back with singer/actor Jake Ryan." (Applause.)

"Thanks. I'm stoked to be here. I have a new song I'm going to do. I started writing it 2 months ago. And, if you go to my school, then you'll understand who I wrote this for."

_Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you dance  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
_

_'Cause I know you really want me (yeah)  
I hear your friends talk about me(yeah)  
So why you tryin'to do without me(yeah)  
When you got me(yeah)  
Where you want me_

(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet 

_Hey Juliet  
_

_Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
(Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way)  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance_

'Cause I know you really want me(yeah)  
I hear your friends talk about me(yeah)  
So why you tryin' to do without me(yeah)  
When you got me(yeah)  
Where you want me

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey hey Ju-

_Hey Juliet Hey Juliet_

_  
I know you really wan't me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey hey hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet _

_  
Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
Hey hey Ju-,  
_

_Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

_Hey hey Ju- _

_Hey Juliet _

_Hey hey Ju-_

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey hey Ju-_

_Hey Juliet_

Miley and Lily turned off the tv and ran upstairs.

"**OHMYGOD! **Lily, did he-?"

"Yeah. He did."

Ring, Ring (Hannah phone.)

"Hey Hannah, it's Jake."

"Hey Jake." She said, mustering all her will power to be calm.

"Did you see the show?"

"Yeah. It was good. Was that for Miley?"

"Yeah." He answered shyly.

"Hannah, your dad says that breakfast is ready."

"Was that Lola?" Jake asked hearing Lily in the background.

"Yeah. I have to go. Good song Jake. Bye."

"Bye."

_**At the play, 5 minutes before the balcony seen:**_

**Miley:** Lily, I can't do this. I just can't. I-

**Lily: **Just chill. You'll be fine. You were great in those last scenes.

**Miley: **it's not that. It's just, (Whispering) this is my first kiss.

**Lily: **Relax. It'll be fine. Besides, this is Jake's first kiss.

**Miley: **How do you know?

**Lily: **I looked it up on the internet. (She replied simply.)

Miley just looked at her like she was a freak.

**Mr. Correlli: **Jake, Miley! Get in your places.

**Lily: **remember, it's just a kiss.

**Miley: **thanks.

They hug, and then Miley heads off onto the stage. They said their lines, and then, before she knows it, he's leaning in. 'He used thunder mint again.' Then, they kissed. The audience all said "awe" at the exact same time. It's like they planned it. Cameras clicked, and then the curtain closed. As soon as it was completely closed, they stopped, both thinking the same thing. 'Why did the curtain have to close?!' Lily came running up.

**Lily: **you guys were awesome.

Miley just walked over to an empty chair and sat down. Lily wasn't sure if Miley was listening or not, so she tested it.

**Lily (in a whispering voice): **and while you were kissing Jake, I went up to Bree **(something, something, something, etc.)** Samuels and told her you're Hannah and gave her a tape of you to prove it.

**Miley: **(Sighs dreamily.)

**Lily: **MILEY!

**Miley: WHAT! **Oh, hi Lily. When did you get here?

Lily slaps her head in frustration.

When the play was finished, all of the cast and crew came out on stage and took bows while the audience threw flowers at them. Miley was replaying Jake's song in her head. Then she got to a part that she decided to do.

_Jake's P.O.V_

We were all on stage bowing. I looked over at Miley, and for the first time, she glanced back, and smiled a really cute smile at me.

_Miley's P.O.V._

We were all in the bathrooms changing out of costume. I just got done, and walked out to find my dad and say good bye. I was sleeping over at Lily's. We had dropped off my stuff at her house before the play. I found my dad, and a few surprises. All but 1 were good ones. My grandma, Aunt Dolly, and cousin Luann had all come into town to see the play. Ruth was telling Robby Ray to stop going to the fast food places, Aunt Dolly was holding her video camera, and Luann was looking extremely bored.

**Miley: **You guys what are you doing here?!

**Ruth: **we came to see the show.

**Luann: **I came cause my dad made me.

Miley rolls her eyes.

**Robby: **You were great bud.

**Miley: **thanks daddy.

**Lily: **Hey Miley I- AHH! It's Luann! Quick, cover all the wells. Lock the Hannah closet.

Miley laughs at this, and this time it was Luann's turn to roll her eyes.

**Aunt Dolly: **well look at the time. We should get goin. Come on.

Miley looked confused, and when it was just her, Lily and aunt Dolly, Dolly pointed at the reason why she sent everyone away. Jake Ryan. He was leaving

**Lily: **Go after him!

Miley looked hesitant.

**Dolly: **Go on.

**Miley: **Jake, Wait!

**Jake: **Miley?

She runs over to him.

**Miley: **um, I saw the show this morning. It was good.

**Jake: **Really!

**Miley: **yes. Did you write that for me? (She already new the answer, but he didn't know that she knew.)

**Jake: **yes.

He looks down at his feet. But after a moment, he feels his chin being lifted up, and then Miley's lips on his. After a few seconds, they pulled apart.

**Miley: **so, does this mean we're together?

As a response, Jake pulls her into their 3rd kiss of the night.

**Jake: **you can take that as a yes.

They smile, then Miley looked over and saw that some of her family was watching them, including Lily.

**Lily: **FINALLY!!!

**Luann and Jackson: **EEWW!!

The others were just now coming back from the bathroom. Then, after looking at Miley and Jake suspiciously for a moment, Robby Ray, Ruth, Aunt Dolly, Jackson, and Luann all left. Then Lily's parents came over, and Miley quick gave Jake her cell phone number, got his #, kissed him on the cheek, and left. They never noticed that there were a sneaky reporter and her camera man were secretly filming everything.

_**Ooh, dun dun dun. I will right a sequel after I finish some other stories. Here's a sneak peak of the, for now, unnamed sequel.**_

Lily and Miley sat in Lily's room the next morning, watching TV, when something caught their eye. They immediately called Jake and Oliver to come over. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.


End file.
